積乱雲グラフィティ (Sekiranun Graffiti)
|singers = Hatsune Miku |producers = ryo (music) * Dixie Flatline (lyrics) * Atsuya Uki (illustration) * Yuuichi Takahashi (direction, design, storyboarding, co-animation)Ryo, Hatsune Miku's Latest to Be Sold in U.S., Asia on Same Day - Anime News Network |links = }} Background "Cumulonimbus Graffiti" is an original song by ryo and Dixie Flatline. It is accompanied by a well-executed anime music video depicting Miku flying among clouds. It is the opening theme of the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- extend. The official upload of the short version of "Sekiranun Graffiti" on SEGA's Nico Nico channel has entered the Hall of Fame. The song was first released as part of the split single Sekiranun Graffiti / Fallin' Fallin' Fallin', along with its instrumental and a remix by baker. It's also featured in the album 初音ミク -Project DIVA- extend Complete Collection. It is interesting to note that "sekiranun" translates to "cumulonimbus", a type of cloud that can develop into a supercell storm. Lyrics |-|Japanese Lyrics= |-|Approved English Lyrics= Written by an unknown artist, this version of the lyrics was used in the English version of Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. A sudden rainstorm passes through Dripping wet, we stand still A hint of the smells of summer Come one, let's go on a journey Somewhere faraway However much time passes We'll hold this feeling close And live on Love and music, that's all we need I have everything I want within me The sea draws near, maybe we can jump right, just like this Let's roll down the windows Ride the wind, go where it leads us An off-tune hum An off-the-mark joke, they're not so bad Though the world may change someday We can cross the night and come back And we'll know for sure You smiled, just fooling around I gave you my smile back and the days passed by The hands on the clock keep spinning, what will you believe in from now on? I'll tell you However much time passes I'll hold this feeling close And we'll live on Love and music, that's all we need You have everything that matters right from the start Within you Derivatives |utau = |producers = Sarah Lynn (cover, mix, VSQ edit), Neemiso, Macnspam (UST) |categories = UTAU Cover |links = yt cyR4ZsxGKiM }} |human = |producers = RO☆D (lyrics), Zero (mixing) |categories = Human Cover |links = yt za7BIN9EI0E }} |dance = |arrangement = |fanmadepv = }} Other media appearances Concerts This song was featured in the following concerts: *MikuExpo Japan Tour *MikuExpo North America *Hatsune Miku × Kodo Video games This song was featured in the following video games: *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- extend *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade *Miku Flick/02 (DLC) *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd (DLC) Gallery Sekiranun Graffiti still.png|Still from the song PV Module shiny.png|Miku's "Shiny" module for the song "Sekiranun Graffiti" from the game ''-Project DIVA- extend Ac_shiny.jpg|Miku's "Shiny" module for the song "Sekiranun Graffiti" from the game ''-Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone'' Shiny.jpg|Miku's Shiny module for the song "Sekiranun Graffiti" from the videogame Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd References External links Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Mobile game songs Category:Video game songs